


Shh!

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HumanAU, Injury, NSFW, One-Shot, not as explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Pearl takes Connie and Steven to a library and ends up coming across an old friend, but not in the best type of reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Includes smut so don't look kiddies! I give a warning just incase UwU

"Hey Pearl?" Connie, Steven's friend, asked for me. I was currently watching over their little play date while Rose was out for some quality time with her husband, Greg.  
"Mhm?" I hummed back, skimming over the last sentence of a paragraph from a newspaper I was reading. I looked over the paper and cocked a brow at the young girl.  
"Could we go to the Library at some point today, if that's okay? I have to return a couple of books and I was gonna try and look for another one to borrow..." she trailed off, wanting my opinion.  
I sighed softly and smiled, removing my reading glasses and placing them on the small table in front of the couch. "Of course, Connie. Steven could get a book as well," I told them both, earning two wide grins from the pair. I folded the news paper, carful not to crinkle it too much, and set it beside my glasses. "Let's get ready then." 

~~~~~~~

After parking the car, the kids and I walked over to the library, which was a short distance away from the parking lot. Steven and Connie behaved while walking into the library, Steven obviously being tempted to run once the slide door opened.  
(Random change in dialogue here just because c''': ) Pearl browsed through different sections of the large room, a few books sparking her interest on a few shelves. Pearl trusted the children to stay around the fiction area suitable for their age, on her way to check up on them once the thought of the two wandering off came into mind.  
Lost in her overly concerned thoughts, the thin woman didn't notice a cart coming straight towards her direction from behind a close book shelf.  
Pearl squeaked in surprise when she briskly collided against the side of the cart, her upper body swinging forward and hitting her forehead against the other side, immediate pain coursing through her skull.  
She went limp for a brief moment, half her body inside the cart and uncomfortably pressing against the books that lay there, groaning loudly.  
"M-Miss..?" A deep, uncertain accent called, the pale woman ignoring it until she snapped back into her senses. "I am so, so sorry!"  
Pearl was lifted from inside the cart and placed on both her feet, a dizzy effect making her feel light headed. "Wha...?" She grunted out, rubbing her sore forehead, furrowing her eyebrows at the painful contact. She was definitely going to get a headache in a matter of minutes.  
"Holy stars, Pearl?"  
Wait. Pearl recognised that voice. She didn't realise her eyes were squeezed shut until she opened them, thankful that the lights were dim, sparing her some time from an upcoming throb in her head.  
A familiar face was in front of hers, the closeness making her feel slightly overwhelmed. She recognised the toned shape of the woman's cheekbones, her one brown eye, the other being a pale blue; almost white like.  
"You, of all people..." Pearl murmured humorously, her chuckle falling short once a long pulse of pain coursed through her entire skull, making the thin woman wince and groan.  
The darker woman before her mumbled apologies over and over again, slowly beginning to walk her old friend to the emergency room.  
"No time for greetings, Pearl," she whispered, her tone, accent and voice in general giving an all too familiar fluttering feeling to Pearl's heart. "You're bleeding... let's get you patched up, shall we?"  
The pale woman just nodded, her eyes squinting in irritation.  
A cold, wet cloth was pressed against Pearl's forehead gently, resulting in a pained sting which made her hiss quietly, even though she knew it would help her.  
Soon enough, a bandaid was placed on her sore, the shorter woman sighing in relief. "Long time no see, Garnet," she mused, looking up at the tall, broad woman, a small smile on her thinner lips. "I wouldn't have thought this would be how we'd eventually catch up.. especially since you moved.."  
Garnet smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks, the ones Pearl had secretly adored for years.  
But that was a long time ago.  
"I came back." was Garnet's simple reply. Their eyes locked together for what seemed like a long second. That is, until Pearl remembered the reason behind her careless actions from moments before.  
"I-I have to find the kids!" Pearl whispered frantically to herself, silently scolding her inner, careless Pearl before carefully walking over to the emergency room door. She was followed by Garnet, who questioned the thinner woman about the kids, but didn't receive a single peep from her friend.  
The pale woman felt relieved when she caught sight of the two children, her posture and pace calming as she arrived at where Steven and Connie were reading a book together on a large stool.  
"Have you decided on what you'd like to borrow, kids?" she asked gently, retrieving their attention.  
Connie and Steven's eyes lit up, obviously excited to talk about the book they were reading only seconds ago, but that died down within a matter of moments.  
"What happened to your head?" Steven asked, concerned for his mother's best friend. Pearl almost forgot about the accident, besides the fact that her head still lightly throbbed, mentally taking note that she should take some panadol tablets later.  
"What, this little thing?" the pale woman, possibly a little paler than usual at the moment, played it off cool so she could ease the children's concern, gesturing to the bandage on her forehead. "I just had a tiny little accident-"  
"Which I took care of," Garnet interrupted, surprising Pearl and almost annoying her. The dark woman walked up to the two younger one's, crouching down and pointing at the book they both held. "Did you want to borrow this?"  
Connie shared a look with Steven before nodding at the older woman, small, shy smiles appearing on both their faces.  
"It's a great book," she told them with a charming grin, making Pearl smile at how easy Garnet had changed the subject. "Let's go to the counter and get it scanned, shall we?"  
Beaming, Connie and Steven rushed over to their next destination, Connie holding the book close to her chest.  
Garnet sighed, her smile not wavering as she caught the shorter woman's gaze. "Are they your children?"  
That caught Pearl off guard, her face flushing as she fought for words. "N-no, I don't have any- I'm- um- I just look after them sometimes, you see, heh heh.." she stuttered, embarrassing herself like crazy, avoiding the larger woman's gaze.  
Garnet laughed lightly, scratching the back of her neck. "It's okay, Pearl," she assured, placing a hand on the skinny woman's shoulder. "I shouldn't have assumed.. in a way it was a joke. I knew you were queer, but y'know, feelings change over time so I thought I'd ask."  
"That's fine!" Pearl exclaimed, immediately covering her mouth. She was in a library for Christ's sake!!  
Earning a chuckle, Pearl smiled nervously. Garnet's hand lightly brushed over the pale woman's arm until their hands met, Pearl forcefully taking it as a friendly gesture so she gladly held her taller companion's hand.  
She was still blushing, but met Garnet's intent look despite her embarrassment. "I missed you," she whispered, gently shifting her hands so their fingers could intertwine, Pearl's breath hitching at the movement.  
Garnet's grin was soft, using her other hand to caress the paler woman's cheeks, her thumb trailing over the freckles that nested there. "I missed you as well," she murmured in return, her eyes flickering lower for a split second before returning to Pearl's baby blue orbs. "I missed this."  
Her grip on Pearl's hand tightened in the slightest, the other tracing over her jawline to her chin, index finger cupping underneath as her thumb lightly pressed against the front.  
Pearl was glad that the shelves were tall and that there were no other kids in their section. Once Garnet's thumb traced over her lower lip, a burst of excitement exploded in Pearl's heart, her eyes lidding at the thought of what would come next.  
But what she wanted, didn't happen. Garnet pulled away slowly and painfully, almost making Pearl whine for her touch. But she snapped herself out of it, feeling slightly hurt at the slight rejection.  
"Come to my place later, if you're available," Garnet requested, surprising Pearl once more. "I have an apartment at Coburg, Madeline Street. My number is 24. I'd give you my phone contacts but I need to get a new one, considering I kind of broke my most recent one yesterday.."  
"That's fine," Pearl reassured, gulping down nervously and waiting a few moments before speaking again. "I-I'll remember.. expect me there. If I'm not, I'm probably still looking after the kids, so don't be too disappointed."  
She knew what Garnet was doing. And she hated it, but thought of it as smart as well, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a little blunt. Leaving Pearl with nothing but a tease, and she was going to get her later for that. 

That was the only thing on her mind for the remainder of the afternoon after borrowing Connie and Steven's book, making her heart flutter each second.  
~~~~~~~  
(Sexual themes up ahead!!!) 

Teeth clashed as lips moulded together, heavy pants and growls escaping from the two that were fighting for dominance over each other. Pearl had Garnet pressed firmly to her bedroom wall, hands roughly undoing the buttons of her work uniform shirt, her slim fingers dying to do what she had waited so long for.  
A moan rumbled from the woman she was kissing, causing a longing ache in Pearl's chest at the realisation at how long it had been since she last heard that noise.  
"P-Pearl.." that repeated against her lips as her pelvis rocked against Garnet's desperately, panting as she did so. Once done unbuttoning her work attire, she roughly shoved the clothing down the darker woman's arms and threw it to the side, her lips now moving to place deep kisses down her neck, huffing against her soft, yet firm skin.  
"You left for too long.." she puffed out, biting down on Garnet's collarbone in a punishment type of way, earning a soft yelp. "I hope you really didn't think you'd be the one ravishing me tonight.."  
Garnet didn't say anything, but still listened, her one good eye open slightly as she looked up at the ceiling and let Pearl do whatever she pleased. She deserved it.  
"You're a hopeless romantic.." she continued, pausing from attacking her neck so she could catch her breath and watch herself touch the fabric that covered Garnet's full breasts, the clasp being at the front. That surprised and pleased Pearl, undoing the clip and sliding the straps down her arms a bit gentler this time.  
"But you're the one who left this. Us. Don't expect to come back without me noticing you, without the thought of this possibly happening, because it was definitely destined for us both."  
Her throat tightened ever so slightly as she felt the soft, slightly lighter skin of the darker woman's chest, the familiar sight only filling Pearl's desire with joy.  
Garnet was panting in want, but she could be patient for the one she loved. Her eyes left the ceiling and captured the sight of Pearl observing her chest area, making her slightly flustered but it warmed her heart at the sudden gentle touch instead of roughness that would imply a quick fuck.  
They missed each other, and they were going to show it that night for sure.  
~~~~~~~  
"I love you Pearl!" Garnet screamed, arching her back against the wall as desperate pants and gasps left her mouth. Dear god, she was so very close. "Oh stars I love you so much!"  
That woman's tongue could work against her like no other could. Pearl could make her sob and cry for her, no doubt, which absolutely amazed the both of them.  
She sucked feverishly on Garnet's womanhood, determined to bring her to yet another orgasm. The larger woman's hips moved with Pearl's mouth at a desperate rate, her body glistened with sweat, bruises and hickeys to prove their little event of love making with each other.  
"Sh-shit, oh- mmmfph!!" Garnet muffled out loudly, her head snapping back as she held Pearl's head firmly against her lowers, her edge now spilling against the pale woman's mouth. Once she sighed and let Pearl rise her head, she tiredly slumped against her wall fully, panting violently.  
"You were always so good at that," she huffed, weakly wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her and pulling her in close, Pearl hooking her thighs under Garnet's to make their hug more enjoyable and close.  
"Garnet," Pearl mumbled, smiling and resting her cheek against the crook of the more muscular woman's neck. "I love you too."


End file.
